Shards
by NegaDot
Summary: Gray returns to the guild after a mission only to be confronted and accused. Someone was hurt badly while he was gone and he's the prime suspect. New evidence may be the only way to clear his name as he refuses to give details of his whereabouts. Will his fallen comrade recover and is anyone left on his side?
1. Chapter 1

Shards, Part 1

Another summer day in Fiore and nothing seemed special. Gray was doing his best to ignore Juvia's constant attention. They had just completed a job and were heading back. Neither particularly noticed the murmurs as they passed. Juvia blushed brightly as she ran into Gray's back. He'd stopped dead in front the guild. Once she looked up, she, too, saw the apparent gloom that clung to the property. It was strange. No noise poured forth, no one was seen walking about. Just what had they missed?  
Before the duo could reach the door, both stopped cold. Erza had her blade to Gray's throat and her demeanor showed no sign of joking. Erza grasped his arm and twisted behind his back toward her. "What's this for?", he asked in confusion. Juvia reached out, but ceased her motion when she met Erza's piercing stare. Without an answer, she slowly lowered her sword. Shoving the two through the door, the trio was met with discord. Everyone sat silent, lost in their own emotions and thoughts. Near the bar, Makarov waited for them next to a tall man in black. The stranger's icy gaze only added to the melodramatic atmosphere. Gray approached the bar. "What's going on?", he asked. The stranger tugged on his gloves with a sigh. "Come with me. Erza, watch the girl", he said as he motioned to a back room. Mirajane watched with sad eyes.  
Once in the room, the man groughly pushed Gray into a seat. He peered over the brim of his dark glasses. Makarov entered the room and sat beside Gray in silence. "Where were you yesterday?", asked the man. Gray glanced toward his master. "Gray, this is Grim, an old friend of mine. He happened to come by for a visit and ended up leading an investigation. Answer carefully", said Makarov. The situation slowly sank in. "What happened?", asked Gray. "That's what I'm trying to find out, young man...Now. Where were you?", said Grim. "On my way back from a job", Gray said firmly. Grim took a deep breath. "Convenient. Where?", he asked unphased. "Several towns away. Now will someone tell me what's going on?", said Gray, annoyed.  
Makarov sighed. "One of our members was attacked while you were gone...", he trailed off. Gray looked over his disheveled leader. He has haggard with concern. "What does this have to do with me?", asked Gray cautiously. Grim leaned down and peered hard into his face. "Evidence points to you.", he said plainly. "What?!", shouted Gray as he tried to get up, only to be soundly reseated. Grim said across from him and crossed his legs. "A wound to the head caused by a blunt object and no weapon to be found, almost as if it melted away..." Gray grit his teeth. He didn't like where this was going. "Also, the victim showed no signs of confrontation apart from the blow. He was found face down in the river, like he'd drowned. You're girlfriend posses strong water magic, does she not?", he asked. "Furthermore, the last time anyone saw you with this person, you were fighting more fervently than usual", he said without inflection. It slowly dawned on Gray. His eyes grew wide as he looked next to him for conformation. Makarov nodded with a concern.

-  
Yesterday...

Grim walked the city with Erza. She did her best to be a friendly guide as the master had instructed. The pair walked along the canal. Grim had a quirk about following flowing water, so they trailed the canals back toward the guild. Erza was glad to be back. Her guest wasn't really one for conversation. His gaze seemed distant. "Is there much crime here?", he asked casually. With the guild in sight, she was ready for the tour to end, but Grim wasn't budging an inch. She turned toward him curiously. "No, not really. Why do you ask?", she said. He nodded toward the water. "I suppose no one told him that.", he said plainly. Following his vision, she immediately dove into the river. He helped her pull the body out of the water. Upon seeing the guild mark, he knew why she rushed so. She acted swiftly. "He's not breathing!", she gasped as she started CPR. Lucy was walking home from the shop with Happy, conversing casually. She dropped her bag when they stumbled onto the scene. A tear fell as she stood in shock. Happy immediately ran toward Erza and her patient. "Natsu!", he shouted. Grim observed everything without emotion. "Girl, you'd best get help.", he said to Lucy. She snapped out the horror when Erza yelled to her, "Lucy, go now!" She nodded and ran for the guild. Happy cried and shook Natsu's arm fervently as Erza once more started chest compressions. Finally, a burst of water and a small groan emanated from the cold drownee. He rolled onto his side instinctively as he coughed. Erza breathed a sigh of relief before glancing back at Grim. He stared after Lucy. Without looking down, he said, "Good work". She panted from all her effort as Happy tried to wake Natsu up. Within minutes, Lucy returned with help. Elfman carried Natsu back to the guild where Mirajane dressed his wounds. Lisanna sat in silence, always nearby, but never in the way. Everyone's mood instantly crashed. The entire building filled with worry. Erza had saved Natsu's life, but he still hadn't woken up and it didn't seem like he would any time soon. Happy took off to bring Wendy back from a job she'd taken alone a few days prior. She would be far away and it would be hard to be away from his best friend's side, but it was all he could do help.

-  
Presently...

Gray leaned onto his knees in disbelief. "I ask again, where were you?", demanded Grim. Gray looked up in anger. "You really think I had something to do with this, don't you?", he said. He looked to his master who sat stoic and silent. "Master, you don't believe - ...", he started as he stood. "This is crazy! Sure we fight all the time, but neither one of us would stoop to something like this!" He was exasperated. Grim sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere. "I already told you, I was on a job.", said Gray, regaining his composure. "Doing what?", asked Grim. Gray sighed in frustration. "I can't say. It's part of the contract.", he murmured. "I see", said Grim.  
Several minutes later, Juvia was now in the hot seat. She got some of the details about what had transpired. "Gray and Natsu don't on well, do they?", asked Grim. "Isn't true that they were fighting before you two left for your job?" She thought carefully. "Gray-sama would never do something like this", she proclaimed. "The evidence is all I listen to, young lady, and the evidence tells me thus: blunt force trauma with no found weapon and likely a forceful drowning. I understand that boy doesn't go down without a fight, yet no marks were found except the blow to his head. I hear that isn't enough to take him down. Someone had to hold him in the water. With no signs of a physical struggle, it leans toward the use of magic", he said as he knelt to meet her at eye level. "I also understand that you would do anything for Gray", he said tactfully. "Juvia would! Even if - ", she stated. Grim cut her off. "Even if you knew it was wrong? Would you die for him?", he baited. "Of course I would!", she said. "Would you lie for him? Even kill?", he said directly. Juvia shook her head. "Gray-sama was with Juvia the whole time! We were nowhere near Magnolia!", she said desperately. The door creaked open and Mirajane peered in. "Master, I hate to interrupt, but he's gotten worse", she said with worry. "The wheezing?, asked Makarov. She nodded. Juvia stood abruptly. "Juvia can help!", she stated. With a nod from their master, Mira lead the way. Once to the bedside, Juvia saw with her own eyes just how bad things were. Natsu was pale; His breathing was labored. Lisanna sat beside him, watching with concern. Juvia stepped forward. She carefully manipulated the remaining water from his lungs. A strange sound, then a loud gasp. Juvia looked over him in confusion. "More water?", asked Lisanna. Juvia tried again, but nothing happened. Suddenly, his cheeks flushed and he grasped his chest in pain. Mira propped him up to help him breath. He coughed hard. Blood splattered down his front. He was clearly in distress. Something dislodged deep inside him and a large clot burst forth. The spasm over, Mira carefully placed Natsu back down and Lisanna wiped his face with care. Juvia looked at the large clot in fascinated horror. There was something inside it.  
Back down the hall, Erza, Lucy, and Levy waited for news. Gray was with Makarov and Grim when Mira approached them. She handed forth a folded handkerchief and whispered to their master. Slowly opening it, both Grim and Makarov stared in interest. Several tiny shards covered in blood sat in his palm. "Ice?", asked Grim. Gray held his tongue with a look from the nearing Erza. "Glass", said the guild master. Grim's eyes glazed over. Perhaps his suspicions had been misplaced. "I see", was all he said.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Shards, Part 2

Evening was fast approaching. Gray, Makarov, Erza, and Lucy sat silently in the library. Levy poured through her books nearby. There had to be something they had missed. "Gray...", Erza started. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it", he said calmly. No one in the guild had seriously suspected him, but Grim made the evidence very clear. Now, however, they had something else to go on. Levy sighed as she closed yet another fruitless tome. "I don't understand", said Lucy. "Who could have done this?...I mean, this is Natsu, right?", she said. She looked to her friends pleadingly. The guild master looked over the drawn faces. "We will certainly find out", he said. Gray thought hard. "What about Gajeel?", he ventured. Levy dropped the book she was pulling from the shelf. "What do you mean?", she asked. Gray sighed in frustration. "Just trying to think...He wouldn't have left a weapon to find either", he said. Before anyone could say more, Makarov added, "The shards free him from suspicion, same as you. Besides, he's out doing something for me." Quiet again drifted through the room. Nerves were on high as each person ran through their thoughts. The silence was broken by Erza pounding her fist against the table. Who did this? Why didn't anyone see or hear anything? Why Natsu?  
Eventually, Grim and Mirajane joined the group. All, but the master watched Grim cautiously as he took his place. Mira placed a tray of tea on the table and encouraged Levy to take a break. "Anything?", asked Grim. Levy shook her head. "Nothing. Not a single one of these volumes says anything about glass shards", she conceded. Lucy looked up with hope. "What about Poryushika?", she ventured. Grim shook his head. "I've already asked", he said plainly. Mira served everyone adding, "Grim-san sent Jet earlier. She said she couldn't help." Grim leafed through a nearby tome. "Levy, look into the Horantu tribe", he said. With no other leads, she returned to the massive shelves and began searching. Erza looked over curiously. "Who are they?", she asked. Grim simply gave a slight grin. It was his best attempt at comfort, but he truly had no people skills. Levy climbed down the ladder with an old, weather-worn book. She skimmed through it before firmly planting her finger. "Horantu - an extinct tribe of mages that specialize in crystal magic", she stated, "But it says they died out centuries ago." Grim tapped his fingers in thought. "What about sand?", he thought aloud. "Sand?", asked Gray. "It's possible", said Lucy. "When heated to a high enough temperature, sand turns to glass", she added. It seemed like an epiphany, but easily lead back to a guild member. "Max wouldn't - ", started Levy. Grim cut her off abruptly. "Bring him here."

A few hours later, and everything seemed back to square one. Max had no motive and a solid alibi. Makarov and Grim stood alone. "You're certain no one inside the guild would do this?", asked Grim. His old friend gave a stern face that answered solidly. He didn't like all of this accusing and questioning, but something had to be done. Grim let out a small sigh. "Quite the family you have here, Dreyar", he said with a hint of nostalgia. Quickly returning from his reverie, he asked, "What of the other guilds? Have they anything personal against the boy?". "None that I can think of", answered the master. Grim stared out over the city, trailing only the phrase, "How strange".

Elsewhere in the guild, Macao tried to calm his son. "Please, calm down and think", he said. Romeo turned hastily. "It's not fair!", he shouted. "Natsu-nii is - ...", he trailed off. Macao knelt in front of him. "Natsu will be fine. Everyone knows that. We're just trying to piece together what happened", he said. "Try not to worry so much", he added as he scruffed the boy's hair.  
Down the hall, Lucy stood against the wall. She heard everything and though she tried to cheer up, she ended up only wondering what was taking Happy so long. Erza had left for Blue Pegasus, hoping Hibiki would be able to find something even if it meant putting up with Ichiya. Juvia went with her, as suggested by Grim. He still hadn't fully cleared her name or Gray's in his mind and had thought best not leave them alone. Gray sat beside Natsu's bed with a bleak stare. Lucy tried to not hear what was being said, but could do nothing to move away. She simply leaned in that spot, mottled with despair. In the room, Gray watched his comrade's pained expression. "What happened to you?", he said aloud. "Your hard head should stand up to just about anything." He smirked faintly to himself before continuing. "You know I'm gonna kick your ass for this when you've recovered. It's not like you make everyone worry...You made Lucy cry, you know?" With a sigh, he muttered, "hurry back, you bastard", beneath his breath as he rose from the chair. He started passed Lucy, but was stopped by a tug on his long sleeve. Turning, he was met with a warm expression. "You must be worried", she teased, "You're still wearing all of your clothes." He hadn't noticed until she had pointed out, but gave in with a sly grin. "I wouldn't say worried, just impatient for the idiot to get back his usual loud self", he stated.  
A horrid sound shook them from their conversation. Rushing into the room, they saw Natsu is turmoil. Gray ran for help while Lucy tried to help their friend. She grabbed his hand and attempted to keep him from thrashing, but to no avail. She was no match for his strength. He gripped her hand so hard, it made an audible 'crunch'. Ignoring the pain, she frantically tried to calm the flailing form before her. Mirajane and Elfman ran in. "Natsu! It's Lucy! Tell me how to help!", she pleaded. Elfman pinned his ally's kicking form. Gray stepped in the doorway, trying not slow treatment. Mira snapped Natsu's free arm down. "He's burning up! Gray!", she yelled. With a brief nod, Gray created a simple ring of ice promptly on Natsu's head. Steam leapt up, but he slowly calmed. He'd finally managed to crack open his eyes just long enough to see the worried faces surrounding him before blacking out once more. When the spasm finally ceased, Lucy looked over his sweat-licked face with deep concern. What was happening to their partner?  
Mira sighed as she wiped Natsu's face. "What can we do for him?", asked her brother. She ignored the question, prompting Elfman to see what had captivated her so. "Look here", she said. Everyone leaned over their unconscious guild mate. Blood trickled from his lips, but more amazing was that it crystallized as it rolled down his face. Fingering one of the tiny shards, Mira stared at it hard. "Get the master", she said to group. Gray took off as Lucy struggled to slide her hand free. It was already discoloring when she grasped Natsu by the shirt and shook him. "Why is this happening? Natsu! Tell us how to help!", she shouted. Elfman put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll be all right. After all, he's a man", he said. She slowly released him. Lisanna entered the room with Makarov. "What happened?!", she panted. Mira handed the tiny red shard to her master.  
The door creaked and everyone expected to see Gray. Instead they found Grim, stoically observing. Gray stood in the hall behind him. Grim peered at the crystallizing blood flow. "We don't have much time", he stated. "See here?", he pointed. Upon closer inspection, one could see what he meant. The skin along the side of Natsu's neck was cold and an unnatural sheen. A slight touch and tiny pieces flaked away. Lisanna slapped Grim's hand. "Don't touch him!", she yelled. Realizing her outburst, she noticed everyone was watching her keenly. Mira reached for her sister, but Lisanna brushed passed Grim and Gray, taking off down the hall. Elfman went after her, leaving room for Gray to enter. Touching Lucy's arm, he asked, "Are you okay?" She withdrew the bruised limb and said, "I'm fine." Makarov took a deep breath. "Mira, take care of Natsu. Lucy, let Gray treat your hand", he said. "Master?", asked Mira. "I'll return as soon as I can", he said as he stalked from the room. The guild members watched after their master, slightly dazed. Lucy looked back first. "What are you doing?", she asked. Grim leaned over Natsu, touching two fingers to his brow. The point he touched glowed briefly before the light dissipated into the rest of Natsu's body. "This will at least give us more time", he said as he rose back to his full height. Gray watched Natsu closely. "You slowed his breathing?", he ventured. "No", said Grim, "I altered the way time flows through and around his body. Can't you see what's begun?" Observing the faces before him, he had his answer. "Your friend is turning to glass. If his vital organs solidify, he'll die", he answered. "What? How is that possible?", asked Lucy. Grim sighed. There was much to learn.

Deep inside Natsu's subconscious, he wandered about in darkness. He'd tried to use fire for light already, but his magic didn't seem to work wherever he was. Pillars of glass slowly grew around him. If he looked hard enough, he could see his friend's concerned faces reflected within them. He wasn't sure what this place was, but he didn't like it. He had no magic here. He couldn't breathe, but somehow he seemed to continue wandering about for eons without needing to. He'd tried calling out, but his voice had left him. When he first awoke here, he could speak, scream, yell out to find others, but now? Now his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. It was so cold compared to the rest of him and any attempt at making sound was met with swift and dire pain. He grit his teeth in frustration. Was there really nothing he could do?

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Shards, part 3

Somewhere in the desert, Wendy tended to plague victims. Charle watched her closely. A local priest prayed over those who didn't make it. Nearing the city, Happy squinted into the bright sun. He was exhausted. His wings hurt, but he couldn't stop to rest. His best friend's life was on the line. Determined, he pushed onward. Wendy sighed as she sat back. Charle offered her tea. This was not an easy task, but Wendy felt she had to at least try to help these people. "You need to take a break", demanded Charle. Her partner smiled faintly and shook her head. "I'm all right", said Wendy. A stir outside the crumbling church caught their attention. "You can't eat that! It's a cat!", they overheard. Quickly investigating, the scene showed a clear scuff in the earth where Happy had crash landed. He struggled to stand, looking about. The priest from before knelt beside him. "Are you all right?", he asked. "Wendy", panted Happy, "Where's Wendy?". Brushing through the crowd, she rushed to his side. "I'm here! Happy, what's wrong?", she asked. "What are you doing all of the way out here?", added Charle. Someone offered the exceed a cup of water and he drank deeply. Casting his aches aside, he pleaded, "Wendy, Natsu's in trouble! He needs you!". "What?", she asked in shock. "What happened?", said Charle. They took the tired feline into the shade and heard his story. Wendy's heart was breaking. Who should she help? The priest sat beside her casually. "Do you know of our teachings, young one?", he asked. She shook her head. "Our god says that we must look after all living things, friend or foe", he stated as he stared into the morning heat. "What does that - ", started Charle. The priest smiled kindly toward the trio. "But our goddess says that love is the most important tribute as human beings. Go to your loved one", he added serenely. "But - !", gasped Wendy. The old man patted her shoulder. "You're too young to start second guessing yourself and making regrets. You've done much here. You can leave with your head held high", he beamed. She smiled softly. "Thank you", she said as she bowed. Arrangements were made to hasten her departure and the townsfolk saw them off with genuine hope.

Guild master Bob sat concerned as he listened to Erza's tale. He gladly offered any help Fairy Tail could need. Within the hour, Hibiki was hard at work. Eve and Ren tended to their lady guests as Erza did her best not to kick Ichiya across the room. Juvia fidgeted in worry over Gray. Would he still be a suspect when they returned?

Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy watched quietly as Lisanna tended to Natsu. Every now and then a slight 'crack' sound would emanate from the spreading glass patch on his neck. She tried not to flinch at the sound, but still showed her concern. "He'll pull through", said Lisanna as she rung out a rag. "Yeah", said Lucy. Elsewhere in the building, Laxus drummed his fingers impatiently. He was annoyed. Someone strong had slipped passed him and hurt a guild member. Evergreen tried to distract him from his thoughts, but the glare she got in return had muffled her attempts. Freed was in the library with Levy. Would he be able to create some form of containment? He'd already placed a rune barricade around Natsu, preventing any form of contagion from passing. One could never be too careful. Grim had assured the guild that it was not a disease, but a curse. Thus Freed looked for more information. There had to be something he could do.

In a dark fog, Natsu punched another forming pillar. It seemed like this placed was slowly trying to assimilate with him. Each time he'd passed out, he awoken with a strange coating across his body. When he moved, it broke easily, but it was still discomforting. He continued his search for a way out. There was no way he was going to let this weird place keep him forever. In the physical world, he squirmed slightly in his sleep. Nearby, Lucy wondered what he was dreaming. After while, Mira returned and made both girls go home to rest. At the bar, Gray was both bored and irritated. Grim had forbidden him to leave the guild and for some reason everyone listened to whatever Grim said. Who left him in charge, anyway?  
Gray was snapped from his inner monologue when Laxus sat beside him. "That guy really thought it was you?", he asked. Gray smirked in response. "Laxus, how much do you about the dragons?", said Gray. Laxus peered over in curiosity. It was an odd question. "Why?", he asked. Gray set down his glass with a sigh. "Is there such a thing as a glass dragon slayer?", he said. After a brief thought, Laxus scoffed. "I can't really see it. Glass is weak", answered Laxus. "What about sand?", continued Gray. "It's possible. That aside, who's this Grim guy?", asked Laxus. He and the Raijinshuu had returned that morning and knew little of what had transpired. "I wish I knew", said Gray.

Elsewhere, Gajeel headed for home. He'd gotten what he needed and aimed to complete this job. He didn't like this town. Everyone was wary of him and his partner. His red eyes unnerved the locals. They already had a deep belief in demons that kept feline familiars and the fact that Lily spoke only made things worse. Downing a bottle of local brew, he sat by the river outside of town. Something was bothering him. He didn't mind being feared, or ridiculed, but there was another piece to the puzzle. A hooded figure was watching him. No one else ever seemed to notice this stalking shadow. Lily had commented on the odd aura of the stranger and Gajeel agreed. They weren't just being followed or observed, they we being hunted. Thus the duo waited for the shadow to make its move.

In a small caravan, Wendy watched Happy sleep. He'd flown long and hard to reach her. She worried about Natsu and his strange symptoms. "Charle?", she asked, "Do you think I'll be able to help?". Her partner stared into the passing dunes. "Get some rest, too. You've been over doing it the whole time we've out here", answered Charle. Wendy nodded and tried to sleep. Charle watched over her with concern. She'd seen something with her mind's eye and she didn't like it. What could the vision mean? More importantly, could it be changed? Even Charle didn't want to see fire dragon perish.

Erza snapped to attention. Hibiki had found something. "What is it?", she asked. An image appeared in front of her. It showed an ancient text. "It mentions something interesting here", said Hibiki. The image zoomed in to a specific paragraph. "To the one who holds power, beware. The scythe will come for you", he translated. "Scythe?", asked Erza, "What does it mean?". "It's part of an old folktale of the Horantu tribe. The scythe represents someone who harvests magic... Most of the details are cryptic at best", he answered. "Horantu", repeated Erza. Hibiki looked up from his research. "You've heard of them?", he asked, puzzled. "Grim mentioned them when Levy was researching in our library", she stated. "Grim?", said Hibiki with suspicion. Erza nodded. "Master said he was an old friend. He's helping us figure out what happened", she added. Hibiki returned to his screens, frantically typing. "Here", he said as a new image displayed before her eyes. It was another excerpt of the same script with a small drawing. The image showed a tall, dark man in black holding a scythe. "When the first falls, grim tidings may come; They may harm you or save you depending on whence there are from", he read aloud. Erza grit her teeth in thought. Something wasn't right here.

In Magnolia, Grim sat silently in a dark room. Time was running out. The individual threads of fate were weaving together fast. He only hoped he could keep them becoming tangled, thus losing a precious life in the knots. How long would Natsu last?

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Shards, Part 4

Gajeel and Lily walked the mountain paths toward Magnolia, aware of their pursuer. Every now and then, the stalker would make a noise, but was always quick to hide. Just who was this guy and what did he want? The sun was beginning to set, so camp was made. The stranger kept his distance, watching silently. Hours passed and the duo acted oblivious to the intruder as they ate under the rising moon. Pretending to be fast asleep, Gajeel waited. Finally, faint footsteps could be heard. Whoever had tailed them was close, very close. Lily observed in the darkness. The stranger had no interest in their belongings. He approached Gajeel carefully, coming to kneel beside the dragon slayer. The hooded figure watched him closely. A swift motion knocked the shadow down and pinned him fast. Lily walked toward the pair. An odd look crossed the exceed's face. Following his line of sight, Gajeel quickly realized that this shadow was clearly not a 'him' and removed his hand from the soft mass on the stranger's chest. The girl immediately sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "It's okay. I'm not mad. You were protecting yourself", she said. Gajeel looked over and stated, "You're not the same one as before." Lowering her hood, she met his gaze. "No, I'm not. Do you know where she went?", she asked. Pale hair framed a drawn face in the firelight. "Who are you", asked Lily. The girl was not at all surprised by a talking cat. "An exceed? You must be him, then. The dragon slayer", she said. After a sigh, she continued, "Gajeel-san? I know this seems odd, but I'm here to help. The one who stalked you in the city is my responsibility." He looked her over. How could someone so soft spoken be in charge of the murderous aura from before?  
"You mustn't let your guard down. If she gets her hands on you, you'll end up just like your guild mate", she pleaded. "What are you talking about?", asked Gajeel. The stranger stared into the flames, bleakly. Rising, she said, "Let me show you." She placed her hands on Gajeel's temples. Within seconds, he saw not only Natsu's current condition, but the living hell in which he was trapped. Gajeel gasped as he returned to reality. Lily watched him with concern. "Natsu...", said Gajeel under his breath. Looking back at the girl, he asked, "How we do stop it?". The stranger shook her head. "I don't know", she said meekly. "If we can catch my ward, maybe we can save him", she added. The trio spoke for quite some time. Far into the night, the stranger left the partners with only, "Good luck". Lily peered at his friend. "What do you want to do?", he asked. Gajeel grinned and Lily nodded. They would search for the chilling aura and thus track down the one responsible.

In was mid morning when Wendy and her companions reached the train station of Magnolia. With determination, they made haste for the guild. Everyone was glad for their safe return. Once she had been updated on Natsu's condition, Wendy headed for his room. Mira slowly opened the door, leading her in. It was worse than she had anticipated. Half of Natsu's right arm had turned during her trek home. The crystal patch was spreading across his chest, as well. Taking a deep breath, Wendy concentrated. She would give her best here. If she failed, she wouldn't be able to face anyone again. Mira left her alone in the room. Charle and Happy stood in the hall, waiting for any news. Light poured from beneath the door. A loud crash, then a scream. Mira rushed in with the exceeds. Wendy was on the floor, pale and shaken. "What happened?", asked Mira. Wendy stared at her trembling hands, tears in her eyes. "I...I made it worse", she panted. Charle tended to Wendy while Mira looked over their patient. It was true, sharp lines of crystal had darted from the edges of the patch, broadening it's hold over Natsu's body. They still glowed faintly with the remnants of Wendy's magic.  
Thirty minutes later, Grim was deep in thought. Lucy tried to comfort Wendy across from him. She was still badly shaken. The guilt of hurting her friend was a heavy burden. Mira handed her a glass of water. "It wasn't your fault", she said calmly. After a brief silence, Grim asked, "Has anyone else tried magic on the boy?". Mira shook her head. A noise from the main guild disrupted his train of thought. Erza and Juvia were back. Gray followed the pair into the meeting. "What did you find?", he asked. Erza handed Grim a bundle of papers with a look of suspicion. Juvia whispered the major details to Gray while they awaited a response. "What are you hiding?", demanded Erza. Grim grinned faintly. "You're mistaken, young lady. I'm on your side", he stated. Lucy hastily read the papers while Grim and Erza stared each other down.  
"A story?", asked Lucy. Wendy dried her tears and read along with her. Rising from his seat, Grim shoved his heavy robes aside, revealing an intricate tattoo along the length of his arm. "I'm one of the last remaining descendents of those who wrote this", he said ruefully. "What?", asked Lucy. Gray had snatched the bundle and looked for himself. Glancing up, he asked, "What is the scythe?". Grim shook his head. "Not what. Who", he stated. Regaining composure, everyone sat to hear him out. "My people were fate mages. I, too, can see the threads that bind us all", he said stoically. Juvia blushed, wondering if Grim could tell her if her thread was tied to Gray. "The scythe", Grim added, "Is a remnant of the Horantu. More specifically, their dark arts." Erza peered hard at him. "What do you mean?", she asked. "The tribe was famed for creating precious stones from the things they found around them. Eventually a dark mage was birthed that brought down the entire clan. He had found a way to make crystals from living creatures. When persecuted by his elders, he eradicated everyone, turning them all to diamond dust...I'm afraid someone has uncovered his techniques", he said darkly. "But why?", asked Wendy. "Only the gods know", stated Grim. "Why didn't you tell us any of this sooner?!", demanded Erza. Bowing his head to her, Grim answered, "I wasn't sure if that was what we truly dealing with."

-  
Down the hall, Charle and Happy watched over Natsu. He was beginning to lose his right fingers. Wendy's attempt to help had aggravated whatever enchantment bound him, reversing Grim's slowing effects. Charle put a gentle paw on Happy's shoulder, unsure of what to say. She had foreseen something horrible, but this wasn't it. The image of Natsu's entire body, crystallized, haunted her. She kept seeing his core shatter, destroying all hope of reviving him. She hadn't told anyone about the vision, hoping it wouldn't come to pass, but she was beginning to doubt they could save him. Lisanna would return soon for her shift. What would she say about his worsening condition?

Makarov trudged ever onward. The magic council loomed before him. He hated to go, but refused to let some curse take one of his precious children. He would do whatever was needed to bring Natsu back.

In some other realm, Natsu struggled to breathe. He didn't know what had happened, but it had crippled him with pain. Clinging to his ribs, he panted heavily. "Damn!", he thought, "What's going on?!". He glanced down as he pulled his hand back. His chest felt frozen to the touch. He grit his teeth. Whatever had taken was voice was now after the rest of him. In a mixture of disbelief and worry, he noticed his hand, too, was changing. His skin was so pale and rigid. In a mental flash, he saw Wendy's tearful apology. She begged for forgiveness, crying over his unconscious body. After a moment of epiphany, he grinned faintly. It suddenly made sense what was happening. He couldn't help, but chuckle. If he had figured it out, what was taking everyone else so long?

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Shards, part 5

The guild was nearly silent the following day. Everyone waited for answers. Levy and Lucy searched the library. Gray and Erza hit the book shops. Juvia and Wendy spoke to travelers for leads. Romeo, Wendy, and Max returned to Poryushika. Even Macao and Wakaba did what they could. Natsu's room was quiet. Only the faint breeze of an open window wafted over him. Mirajane stared at his glass like limb. Grim had told her to be prepared for the process to hasten, though he placed another incantation over the boy. He spent his time speaking with Laxus at length of various things. Happy and Charle had turned to their fellow exceeds. Laki manned the main guild while the Raijinshuu spread out seeking leads.

Somewhere misty, Natsu grit his teeth in frustration. He cold no longer move his right arm at all. His fingers failed to respond the day before. Now, he was trapped. A pillar had sprung down from the vaulted ceiling and taken hold of him. He was too exhausted to fight it. The crystal claimed his arm as its own, dangling the rest of his worn body like ribbon. Why was he so tired? ...And so cold? This place felt freezing, despite his inner fire. He supposed it made sense, though. After all, his magic was useless wherever he was. He thought back to when everything started, but the memory was hazy. A stranger that needed help and then...?

Elsewhere in Fiore, Gajeel and Lily had retraced their steps. The girl from before had not reappeared, but they weren't interested in her. They wanted her ward. Sand blew through the market streets. Gajeel had become accustomed to wearing a hood in these parts. It hid his eyes and made the locals easier to talk to. An old woman watched him closely. "Boy", she called as he passed. "Looking for the scythe, are you?", she asked. He looked at her puzzled. He did not know the tale, let alone wonder how she did. She beckoned him over. "It's all right. Bring your cat. I'm not as ignorant as the folks around here", she assured. Having joined the old woman on her rickety porch, he lowered his hood. "Can you help us?", asked Lily. "I might be able to, youngin'", she said. Gajeel held out a small scrap of cloth. It was they had recovered of the phantom. "You can put that away, Boy", said the woman. "She left here back toward Magnolia", she said. "How do you know that?", asked Gajeel. The lady smiled, drawing her wrinkles into a wide grin. "She's gone to collect her prize", she explained. "There's a reason she touched that boy with her magic. He's hers now", she added. Gajeel stared at the woman. "How do you know all of this?", he asked. "You need only look over there", she said as she pointed. Both boys looked, but when they turned back, the old granny was gone, leaving only a moving rocking chair in her place. Glancing at each other, they couldn't worry about her. They had someone to catch up to.

Lisanna and Elfman questioned sailors at the port of Hargeon. Someone had to know something. Bikslow, Evergreen, and Freed had gone to the other guilds. Bisuka and Alzack kept watch from the rooftops over the city in case the perpetrator was still around. Lucy sighed. "Levy, how many more?", she asked. Without glancing up, Levy replied, "We still have two shelves to go." "No", said Lucy, "How many more of these books are going to come out useless?" Levy smiled warmly at her friend. "Lu-chan, I know you're worried. We all are, but this all e can do right now", she said. Lucy was getting depressed. Nothing seemed to turn up anything useful. Even her spirits were of no help. Loke set another stack of books beside her. Glancing up, she was glad to see a friendly face. "Can I help?", he asked. Smiling, she said, "Of course."

When night reached Magnolia once more, everyone sat exhausted and disappointed. No one had any leads despite all of their hard work. Mira approached the group with a glum expression. "How is he?", asked Loke. "Getting worse. Erza's with him now", she replied. Loke hugged Lucy and told her not to worry. "This is Natsu, right? He'll be fine", encouraged Jet. They group looked up when Wendy's trio returned. Wendy shook her head, tears in her eyes, unable to meet her friend's gazes. Romeo put a warm hand on her shoulder and led her in to rest. Max took his seat. "Nothing. Nothing at all", he said, becoming hopeless. Gray emerged from the back. "What's wrong with all of you?", he demanded. "This is no way to help. What do you think that idiot will say when he comes to and sees all these mopey faces?", he said. Levy grinned faintly. "You're right. We all just needed to be reminded of our purpose", she said helpfully. Juvia snuggled Gray's arm. "Gray-sama is so wise!", she beamed. Ignoring her, he fixed his eyes on Lucy. "Well?", he asked. She nodded with a slight smile. "Right."

Erza keenly watched over her friend. His breathing sounded horrible. He couldn't even move. He'd been strapped into the bed for safety lest he roll out in a spasm and shatter. She thought about all of the times he'd been there for her, even saving her life at the Tower of Heaven. She was so distraught not to be able to return the favor. His crisp skin glistened in the moonlight. Despite all their efforts, the crystal was taking over. It had begun to spread out, claiming his upper leg. Even more distressing, new patches had arisen along his left side. Whatever this was, it was consuming him like a virus. Thankfully no one else had been affected, but that did nothing to help the one who had. Touching his cold, shining hand, she thought hard. She closed her eyes and for a brief moment, she saw him. She shut her eyes once more and concentrated. There he was, dangling from an encasing shard that held his arm fast. He looked up toward her with hollow eyes. It was like there was nothing left of her comrade. "Natsu!", she gasped as she came back to reality. With a determined look in her eye, she said, "Just hold on a little bit longer. I have an idea." She carefully kissed his brow before leaving the room. "Don't leave us yet", she said with a soft smile. Exiting, she almost ran into Lisanna. "Excuse me", she said. Lisanna grinned. "It's all right. Is anyone else inside?", she replied. "No", answered Erza, "But I think I have an idea." She brushed pass her guild mate in search of someone who might be able to help.

In the main guild, Lucy tried to cheer Wendy as they awaited her partner's return. Erza burst forth from the hall. "Where's Warden?!", she demanded. Everyone glanced at her and then to each other. "I think he's on a job", said Droy. "Find him and bring him back. Now.", she said. Levy took the cue. "Leave it team Shadowgear!", she exclaimed. Within moments the trio was off and running. "What's gotten into you?", asked Lucy. Erza sat beside her with a triumphant grin. "I think I saw something, but we need Warden to find out for sure.

At the magic council, Makarov watched the countless assistants zip to and fro. He sat a large table filled with old scrolls. He was sure he had found something.

Somewhere along the way to Magnolia, a cloaked figure grinned. It wouldn't be long now. The woman maliciously pulled apart a feather as she rested on a large boulder. With a sigh, she thought, "To bad for the kid, but the money's just too good." She thought about the prospect of Gajeel and blushed. If she could get to him out here, she just might get a bonus for her trouble.

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Shards, part 6

Warren was not far off. Erza was in luck. In fact, he was already returning to guild, when Max found him. He quickly established a link to Erza for any updates and the two men hurried back. Once at Natsu's side, Warren concentrated. He could see what Erza described, only now it was worse. Natsu's left arm was turning fast. He called out to his friend's subconscious, but with little response. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Erza linked in. With a blink, she stood among the glass columns. The place looked less like cavern and much more like a labyrinth. Pressing her palm to the nearest wall, there was no noticeable temperature. She made little progress before Warren pulled her back. Before she could demand a reason, Mira told her that their master had returned.

Makarov waited beside Grim for Natsu's team to assemble. The exceeds returned, as well, and took their place in the meeting. Wendy held Charle close, still distraught over what had happened. Happy sat between Lucy and Gray. Erza entered the room and took her seat. Mira closed the door and waited patiently outside. "What have you found, Dreyar?", asked Grim. "Let me hear what you all have found first", he replied. Each filled in pieces of the last few days. Makarov listened stoically, gathering details. When everyone had spoken, he nodded. "That makes sense", he said. "Wendy, what happened was not your fault", he stated. She nodded glumly. "I know you did your best. It only backfired for a specific reason", began the master. "The curse on Natsu is very old and very strong. It's targeting his magic", he continued. "Dragon slayer...", observed Lucy. Makarov nodded. "That's why it backfired", said Charle. "Why Natsu, though? There are dozens of dragon slayers out there and the rest of ours are fine", stated Gray. The master shook his head. "He was likely chosen at random from those who belong to the guild", said the old man.

"Then the others are still fair game?", asked Erza. Grim leaned forward. "No", he said. "Too many at once is very difficult to cover up. It's already strange that he was attacked here in the city", he added. Makarov took on a serious demeanor. "I want you all to listen carefully. Only I can decide who outside this room can hear of what I'm about to say. Is that understood?", he said. The group exchanged looks and agreed. Grim sighed deeply. "Then it is as I feared", he said. "Yes", replied the master. "Dark magic was used here. I assume Grim has explained at least some of its history", he continued. Again, they nodded. "The target is not Natsu himself. It's his magic", said Makarov. Lucy's eyes grew wide, being the first to catch on. "You don't mean-!", she exclaimed. Another glum nod. "Yes", said the master. "Whoever did this is collecting Natsu's power to create a lacrima", he stated. Happy sniffled with worry, "Natsu..." "Then the rest of this is merely a side effect?", asked Erza. "Now we know why dragon slayer lacrimas are so rare and expensive", said Gray.

It took several minutes for the news to fully sink into those present. Wendy was conflicted. She was the reason the process had sped, though not intentionally. "Is there any way to stop it?", asked Erza. Charle sat pensively. She again saw her previous vision. Lucy gained a determined expression. She wasn't about to give up. "There has to be. Erza, did you get to talk to Natsu at all when Warren linked you?", she asked. Erza shook her head. "There wasn't enough time. It's like a maze of glass inside", she replied. "We'll have to buy time until the scythe can be found", said Grim. "We'll have to stay vigilant. The wizard who did this will return for the lacrima if nothing else", he said. "If nothing else?!', exclaimed Erza, rising. "You want us to just sit back and let him die?!", she demanded. Gray held her wrist tightly. "I don't think that's what he meant", he said, trying to calm the situation. Grim sighed. He was no good with other people. It's why he spent much of his life alone.

"Has Gajeel returned yet?", asked the master. "No", replied Lucy. "And Laxus? Has he gone somewhere?", he asked. She shook her head. "Good. Wendy, I want you and Laxus to stay together until this is over", he said. Wendy nodded. "At least that way, you can watch each other's backs", said Gray. Grim watched Gray closely. What was it that made him suspect this boy so much before? Plans were made to watch Natsu is shifts of two. Warren was later brought in contact Gajeel. Everyone was surprised that he was already on the case. Laxus and Mira were also brought into the know. Lisanna and Elfman were told pieces of they had uncovered, but added to the watch team. The Raijinshuu would patrol the city and though they tired, attempts to contact Guildarts were unsuccessful.

Somewhere in the woods, Gajeel filled in his partner. It was crucial they caught up to that woman. They continued after dark for several hours until they finally stumbled upon an abandoned camp fire. Approaching cautiously, a nearby cry for help caught their attention. With a nod, Lily stayed near the site and Gajeel followed the scream. A woman laid on the path, her leg beneath a large rock. "Help me, please!", she begged. Sniffing around the site, Lily found a knapsack containing the town cloak. He started after his partner. Gajeel pried the boulder from the road and the woman shuffled from danger. She was clinging to her broken leg, when Lily appeared just beyond the shadows with a nod.

"Are you all right?", asked Gajeel, keeping his distance. "Some horrible woman passed not long ago, but she refused to help me", said the woman. Appearing to let his guard down, he offered a hand. "Was that your fire?", he asked. "Yes", she panted as she fought the pain and clung to him. The two hobbled back to camp, Lily tailing them. Setting her down beside the fire, Gajeel tossed another branch into the embers. "What are you doing alone out here?", he asked. "I was trying to catalog plant species", she replied. She refused to let him near her busted leg, so he told her to rest. A few hours later, he feigned nodding off. It wasn't long before a shadow approached his back. She froze, having been grabbed by her throat across his shoulder.

"How did you - ?", she gasped. He grinned. "You never broke that leg", he said. He turned to face her. Grasping his hands, she smiled maliciously. "I did. You see, I converted my bones to crystal years ago. Easy enough to manipulate back into a functional structure", she sneered. The two stared off as Lily came into the light. "Do you know what you've done?", he asked. She laughed. "Of course I do! Did you think it was an accident?", she taunted. "Tell us happened", demanded Gajeel.

The night before Grim arrived, Natsu and Happy wandered the market. Happy was trying to find the perfect gift for Charle, but was becoming depressed. Nothing seemed right. Eventually, the exceed decided to call it a night out of emotional exhaustion. Natsu waved him off with a smile. Happy headed home and Natsu walked the river. There was a warm breeze blowing through town, and it was a beautiful night to enjoy the stars. After some time passed, he decided he, too, should head home. After all, it was a long walk. Starting off, he came across a woman, curled into a ball, and crying. "Are you okay?", he called. She continued weeping, oblivious to him. He stepped closer and asked again. No blood could be seen, so she wasn't physically hurt. Finally, he knelt beside her. Gently grasping her shoulder, he said, "Hey. You're starting to scare me." She looked up with an expression of surprise. She apparently had not heard him until now. She skittered backwards in alarm. He reached out a kind hand. "It's okay. I want to help", he said. The woman slowly got off the ground. "Do you live her?", she asked. "I'm lost. I'm afraid I won't get to my brother in time. He's so sick", she sniffled. With a friendly smile, he stepped closer. "Where are you headed?", he inquired. She named off a street and he tried to explain how to get there. The woman shook her head. "Please, can you just point in the right direction?", she pleaded. Giving in, he turned back toward the city.

A swift blow landed hard upside his skull. He staggered, but managed to stay on his feet. He turned in question. The woman was no longer a nervous wreck. She stood confidently, wearing an evil grin. Her hand was round and shiny. Slowly it returned to normal as he watched, puzzled. "Natsu Dragneel, you really shouldn't talk to strangers", she taunted. He held his head and could feel the blood seeping across his fingers. "Why did you - ?", he began. Stumbling once more, she caught him in an awkward embrace. "Poor, sweet, Natsu. It's a shame the dragon's touched you. It's their fault, really", she said with fake pity. He grasped her arm, trying to steady himself. A sharp pain like he'd never felt. He gasped in shock and agony. She had two fingers inside his wound, pressing firmly against the bone. "Shh", she said, "There's a good boy." His guild mark suddenly burned. So did the scar on his neck. It was such an odd sensation, burning. Fire never hurt before... A searing feeling flooded his body, emanating from the woman's fingers. Had it not been behind his head, he would have seen the glow. Her magic invaded his body, violated his veins. It hurt to breathe; He couldn't see for the blinding agony. Without ceremony, she pulled free her fingers. He feel to his knees as she released him. Through blurred vision, he saw her lick the blood from her nails, tauntingly. "Don't worry. We'll meet again. After all, you're precious commodity", she sneered. With a soft press to his chest with her boot, he easily fell back into the flowing water. He tried to grab onto to something, but he could barely move. Floating back toward town, he wondered if this was the end. It wasn't fair. He still had so much he wanted to do. Eventually, he blacked out. As the canals wove through the streets, the counter currents eventually capsized him. Somewhere down river, he was lucky enough to have a friend pull him from certain death.

When he awoke, he was in this cavern of glass. The pillars grew from every direction, trying to trap him. He furiously sought a way out, but the change then took hold. That horrible, constricting crystal that surrounded him was merging with his body. All he could do now was wait for his friends.

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Shards, part 7

Gajeel and Lily stared at their captive. She seemed unmoved by the horrors she had wrought. It wasn't easy to withhold his rage, but Gajeel knew he needed to take her back to Magnolia quickly. The woman smiled eerily at him. She reeked of blood and the malice in her eyes only hinted at what she was capable of. Transforming, Lily stepped forward. "You'd best let me hang onto this one", he said. The woman chuckled. "Are you implying I might try something with your friend here?", she taunted. Annoyed, Gajeel sat back and let Lily bind their captive. "What's your name?", he asked as he tightened the rope. "Asra", she said calmly. "Well, Asra, you're coming with us back to our guild", said the exceed. "I was already on my way", she taunted. The trio began their trek home. "Who hired you?", asked Gajeel. Asra replied only with a smirk. She had easily cut through her bonds with a crystallized finger nail and was merely waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Back at the guild, Natsu's room held many faces. Happy, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Lisanna all encircled their friend, Warren their link. Mirajane and Makarov waited away from the group. Wendy, Laxus, and Charle sat with Grim down the hall. "Begin", said the master. The group all closed their eyes and relaxed. It was up to Warren now. One by one, they each gained consciousness within the crystalline labyrinth. Quickly, they also noticed that each had arrived alone. With determination, all headed toward what she or he felt was the right path. Happy noticed fast that he could not fly here, but he didn't let that slow him down. Erza carefully mapped where she had been so as not go in circles. Gray grit his teeth in irritation. What was this place?

Looking up, Lucy saw various swirling hues of violet and indigo high above the maze. It was merely a portent of what Natsu was slowly becoming. Lisanna quickly ran the first several halls she encountered. Now, she paused to think of where she was trying to go. She tried to think of the bonds she shared with the boy that now so desperately needed her help. It was the last push she needed. A light flickered through the glass wall beside her. She pulled forth memories of being together as children. The light grew and seemed to move. She smiled to herself. "Hold on, Natsu. I'm coming", she said as she followed the phantom luminescence. The others had made similar progress. Each turn felt like they were getting closer, but the friend they had come for still seemed so far away. Would they find him in this crystal prison? And what would they do once they did?

Gray stumbled into an open area. The mist was thick here, but he could just make out a shape in the distance. Slowly approaching the object, the outline became clear. It was some sort of statue. Inspecting it carefully, he had to use his sense of touch in this low light. It felt like a person, but who was it? Despite his efforts, the fog would not move, nor would any more light pierce its haze. Strangely, this statue had no face. It wasn't that it had broken off, it was simply a smooth surface where features should have been. In the darkness, something made a sound. Gray readied himself for a fight. Noticing the lack of magic, he prepared his fists. Following the sound, he found a small boy. The tiny child looked up in surprise through the pink locks that covered his eyes. "Who are you?", asked the boy. Gray grinned and relaxed. "I'm a friend", he said. The boy looked him over. The child was obviously a much younger version of Natsu, even younger than we was when he first met Gray. Gray kneeled down with a warm smile. The tiny Natsu gave him an odd look. "Friend? I've never seen you before...Besides, you look like a dork", said the boy. Fighting off an eye twitch, Gray tried to remain smiling. "Haha, look at you. Natsu, do you know where you are?", he asked. The boy squinted suspiciously. "How do you know my name?", he asked. Before Gray could answer, a loud noise thundered around him. The young Natsu beamed. "My dad's back!", cried the boy as he ran off excitedly. "Wait!", exclaimed Gray as he reached out, but the child was already lost to the mist.

Erza did not fair much better. She had made her to way to a strange spherical space. There was no floor, yet she stood firmly. The walls remained out of reach no matter how closely she tried to get. Looking around, her reflection was everywhere, distorted. "Hello?", she called. Her voice merely echoed around her. Gathering her thoughts, she stood calmly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them once more, she was back at the guild. She wandered the building in confusion. It was completely empty. Everything seemed normal otherwise. The only thing out of place was an odd mirror. Approaching it, she observed that she had no reflection here. A faint touch to the glass and some form of light pinged amongst the frame, like ripples in a confined pool. Sound was everywhere now. Turning, she saw many versions of herself and the others all over the guild. Every memory Natsu had formed of her in this building was now occurring at once.

In the forest, it was turning morning. Rain was beginning to fall. "Shouldn't you get out the rain, dragon slayer? Wouldn't want you to rust", mocked Asra. Lily's magic was reaching its limit. He could not maintain his stature much longer. She smiled at the partners as they glared toward her. "I am human", said Gajeel. "Are you? I can fix that", she replied. She had still not responded to the previous question of her employer or if she even had one and found it amusing to pass the time by tormenting her captors. The trio paused. Lily could take no more. He returned to his small, Earthland form. As if on cue, Asra dropped her shredded ropes and stared down Gajeel defiantly. "Think about it", she said, "If you join me, we could take out every other dragon slayer in Fiore. You would be left unique and highly sought after." He smirked. "Not interested, he said, transforming his arm to a blade. "Too bad", said Asra. "No matter. You're worth money one way or the other", she added. With a nasty show of mastery, Asra quickly crystallized the raindrops above Gajeel, pelting him with glass. Ignoring the tiny cuts, he took a swing. Lily grabbed onto Asra's leg, trying to help in his current state. With a smirk, she stopped Gajeel's blade dead with her hand, hardened and glistening. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?", she taunted. Lily jumped back from her. His paws were covered in a strange sheen. Asra tightened her grip on Gajeel. He could feel his mana draining, but held his ground. The arm Asra held began to throb. He stared in horrified amazement at the rust spreading from her palm. "Dragon slayers really are one trick ponies", she stated. With a swift kick to the abdomen, she took several steps backward. She glared furiously. "You dare kick a lady?!", she fumed. Gajeel grinned. "I don't see any lady around here", he retorted. His arm quickly recovered, free from her grip. Lily, too, had shaken her magic and took his place beside his partner.

"You don't get it, do you?", asked Asra. "I can change everything", she said. The rain continued to pour down as slicing shards. The duo stood firm, blood in their eyes. "I do mean everything", she repeated with more force. Rocks rolled toward her body. They shone as they neared her, despite the cloud cover. By the next flash of lightning, she had a long, whip like tail made of crystalline scales. A long barb decorated the end of it. She smiled maliciously at her adversaries. This was becoming fun for her. "Your friend won't last much longer", she taunted. "When his heart stops, I'll be there to claim it. A rare lacrima, worthy of my name", she stated. Gajeel seethed. He knew he was being baited, but he longed to knock Asra out cold. He couldn't stand her sharp tongue. The nearby grass became clear and stretched toward him. He easily broke the glass blades as they came close. It was merely a ploy to buy time and he knew it. "Stop fooling around", he said. For once, Asra grinned sincerely. "A man after my own heart", she said. She mimicked his arm blade with a crystalline structure of her own. Lily held the hilt of his sword at the ready.

Lily started forward, determined to make an opening. Asra sent him reeling with her barbed tail. Gajeel grit his teeth. No one messed with his cat. The two clashed, each using their arm as a weapon. Gajeel smirked. He had noticed something. She could only affect him with an unchanged hand. Her crystal blade did nothing to drain or damage him. She watch his gaze carefully. She knew he had already analyzed her techniques. The two clashed for several minutes, each dodging and counterattacking the other. Eventually, they faced off. Her long tail curled behind her body. Taking a seemingly reckless leap, she aimed for his heart. His blade pierced her ribs. She smiled as blood ran from her lips. "Got you", she whispered. It was too late. Her tail had pierced his leg. She forced a surge of magic toward him, but was weak from the fight. Lily managed to lop off the acquired limb before any true damage could be done. The rest of her tail shattered. The shards stuck in the ground all around the locked fighters. Gajeel pulled his arm free. Asra slumped to the mud. Holding her wounded ribs, she quickly cast her skin in glass. The bleeding ceased. "Looks like you got me", she ceded. "Very well. Take me to your guild", she said. The rain returned to normal, washing the blood from all those involved. Gajeel offered a hand to the fallen mage. "No more tricks?", he asked. She grinned mockingly at him. "People like us have no honor", she said just before passing out. Gajeel bundled her onto his back and headed for Magnolia. Lily watched closely as they traveled. He would not allow another attack on his partner.

Somewhere dark, Lucy walked the maze calmly. She had learned the same trick as Lisanna. Happy, however, was at a loss for words. He watched a wall of memories flash before him. Images danced in front his eyes that showed both old and recent times. Everyone was in them as was everywhere. Looking closely, he settled his vision on the image of his young partner beside a large dragon. Placing his paw against the glass, he uttered, "Igneel".

To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

Shards, part 8

Mirajane watched over her comrades with concern. Natsu was nearly complete with his transformation. Only his gasping mouth and vital organs remained. She prayed the others could get to him in time. If they could make some form of contact, maybe, just maybe, he might start fighting back. Charle, too, watched with hope. Natsu's body was beginning to match the image of her previous vision. She came only to see how things were going. She needed to return to Wendy. She didn't like leaving her alone with Laxus.

Deep in the crystalline labyrinth, Gray had found an exit. There was no sign of the phantom from before, but it mattered little. Everyone had come to find the real Natsu, not his memories. Pushing forward, he hoped he was heading in the right direction. Elsewhere in the same blurred realm, Erza returned to the domed room. She wasn't sure how she had managed it. At some point, the images in the guild started to fade and she was ejected from its pocket of space. At least now another door awaited her. She approached it with determination. The knob was searing to the touch. Gritting her teeth through the pain, she opened it nonetheless. The other side was nothing but flames. The intense heat burned her eyes and lungs as she breathed. Peering into the vast fires, there was nowhere she could go. Annoyed, she didn't want to turn back. She swallowed hard. This was all for Natsu. She took a step forward. Flames quickly enveloped her body. The fire danced amongst her flesh without mercy. She could feel the terrible heat, but her skin remained in tact. Resolutely, she pressed onward. There had to be a path.

Gajeel carried his captive ever closer to town. Thankfully, Magnolia was now in sight. He grinned to his partner as they started down the path that would take them home. Asra began to stir. Setting her down, Gajeel and Lily waited for her to make a move. Someone else was nearby. They could sense her. Stepping forward, the stranger dropped her hood. It was the girl from before. Kneeling in front of Asra, she touched her ward's forehead. An arcane blue mark formed. "A seal", she explained. "She has to restore our friend", said Lily. The woman nodded. "And she will, but this will keep her out of trouble until then", she replied. "Where were you earlier?", asked Gajeel. "I had to make a report. Besides, I knew you could handle it", she said with a smile. "I'll accompany you home", she said. Gajeel again gathered Asra. As they headed down the path, Lily watched the woman curiously. "You want to know who I am?", she ventured without meeting his gaze. "I'm merely a shadow. The people I work for make sure my group doesn't officially exist. I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that", she explained. Lily nodded."What should we call you?", asked the exceed. The woman thought about that. Finally, she simply said, "Senka".

Warren had sensed Gajeel's approach. Laxus, Freed, Wendy, and Charle waited for him at the city's edge. His group finally came into sight. The welcoming group looked them over. Had that disheveled heap on Gajeel's back really caused all of this? The woman looked rough. Her fine hair hung over her face. Senka tried to smile as looked ahead. She wasn't really used to dealing with groups of people. When the two groups met, Wendy watched Asra closely. "This is her?", asked Laxus. "Yeah", replied Gajeel. Laxus smirked at his comrades cuts and bruises. "Beat that badly by a mere woman?", he teased. Senka stepped forward, her smile faded. "That 'mere woman', sir, is a very dangerous criminal. Don't let her pretty face confuse you", she stated. Freed placed a hand Laxus' arm. "We should be heading back", he said calmly. There was no time or point for arguing. Wendy carried Charle alongside of Senka, in the rear of the group. Laxus and Freed lead them back toward the guild while Gajeel and Lily made up the center.

Having arrived, Makarov and Grim greeted the troop. Grim stood back stoically as Makarov instructed the lot. "I'd keep the other dragon slayers back" suggested Senka. Levy watched from a distance. She was glad to see Gajeel return relatively unscathed. Asra was taken to a room for holding. Elfman and the Raijinshuu made up her security detail. Begrudgingly, Gajeel agreed to let Levy tend to his wounds. Wendy looked after Lily in the meanwhile. He had no major injuries, so she followed Levy's suit, and saved her magic. Once the partners were properly bandaged, Makarov listened to their report closely. Grim and Senka spoke on the sidelines. After while, Grim and Makarov shared information betwixt themselves before heading to where Asra was bound.

Senka released part of the seal, allowing Asra to at least be cognitively functional. "Oh, it's you", griped Asra. Senka grinned pleasantly. "These gentleman have some questions for you", she said. Makarov stepped forward. Elfman and his fellow guards each took a corner of the room and waited. "Do you know where you are?", asked the master. Asra smiled mockingly. "I've been here before, old man", she retorted. "Do you intend to cooperate?", he asked. "Should I? Do you have any idea how much money is sitting in this guild? I simply allowed myself to be brought here to recover my prize", she said. Grim had removed his thick robes upon entering the room, so his tattoo showed clearly. Asra and Senka had both taken note, but had yet said nothing. Makarov looked upon her with deadly seriousness. "You will return Natsu to us", he demanded. Asra smirked. "What makes you think I can? Didn't your little fate mage tell you?", she taunted. Everyone but the master looked to Grim. Makarov kept his fierce gaze fixed firmly on Asra.

Grim met the eyes of the woman. He held them coolly. "Are you saying you failed to recover all of the dark mage's techniques?", he asked. Asra's smiled faded. "As we speak, several close friends are in that boy's mind, desperately seeking his heart", said Grim. Asra darted her gaze to the door. "Nervous?", asked Senka. Makarov stepped back from the captive. "Watch her closely", he said. He stepped outside with Grim. "They are his only chance", said Grim.

Erza fell from her seat. Her breathing was labored and her skin was bright red. "Bring her back", said Mirajane, leaning over her. Warren nodded. Erza opened her eyes, slightly hazed. "Why did you - ?", she began. Mira handed her some water. "You did your part. Now it's up to the others", she said. As Erza recovered in the physical plane, Gray was trapped in the dream world. Somehow he'd ended up in a pit somewhere. There was no obvious way out. It was a rough fall. His leg throbbed badly. He felt along the walls of this new place. Everything was completely smooth. There were no possible hand holds and even if there had been, his leg would not have allowed him to climb. Out of nowhere, water pooled at his feet. Glancing about, there were no holes. Where was it coming from? Normally, he could boost himself out of there with an ice spike, but magic was void here. The water rose quickly. He thought to himself, "If I stay calm, I can float back up". It was no good. The ceiling was moving downward as fast as the water tried to meet it. Within minutes, he was submerged. In the physical world, his body paled. He began convulsing. Warren quickly released his link. Gray coughed hard, gasping for air. "What was that?", he panted. Mira tended to him, concerned. What exactly was going on in there?

In Natsu's subconscious, Happy ran the maze as fast as he could. He was being chased. Tiny dragons had tried to light his tail ablaze. What was wrong with this place? Elsewhere, Lucy was nearing something bright. Light shone through each approaching wall brighter than the last. Having finally found a doorway, she froze. Lisanna was inside, facing a lifeless Natsu. Each limb was held fast in a pillar of glass, forming an 'x' within the chamber. He was pale with an unnatural sheen. Lucy covered her mouth in horror. It looked as if no blood filled his body, no soul lit up behind his hollow eyes. Lisanna stepped forward where there seemed to be no floor. A panel lit beneath her foot with each step onward. As she crossed this odd chasm, windows of light danced around the room in a vortex. Each of these strange boxes held a memory she shared with Natsu. Stepping onto the central platform, Lisanna wiped her eyes. She reached out and gently touched Natsu's face. "Natsu, wake up", she whispered. He gave no response. Lucy flinched as the sound of Lisanna's hand slapping his face echoed throughout the chamber. "I said wake up!", she cried. "Please...", she sobbed. Lucy couldn't bring herself to interrupt, so she kept her place in the shadows. Lisanna slowly hugged Natsu's unconscious body. "You're so cold", she said, her voice cracking. "Please come back. You have to...Everyone's waiting...We need you...I need you", she pleaded. Lucy felt like running away. It wasn't right seeing this and why did her chest hurt so badly?

Lisanna took a step back. She held Natsu's face in her hands. Tearfully, she said, "If you come back, it'll be just like old times...Please...Give me the chance to fulfill my promise. I still want to be your wife", she said. Then, she gently kissed his pale lips. Lucy huddled her knees to her chest in the hall. She sat with her back to the wall. Why was she crying? It finally hit her. As she sobbed gently, she said "I'm so stupid".

Out in the main guild, Senka had sought out Makarov. She asked questions about everything that had occurred. Grim was deep in thought. He couldn't for the life of himself, think of why he was so condescending when he arrived. Why was he so set against Gray and Juvia? A touch to his arm pulled him back from his thoughts. Looking over, he saw a sad smile awaiting him. "Will you clear Gray-sama now?", asked Juvia. Grim grinned faintly with a nod. Juvia beamed. "You as well", he said. "Thank you, Grim-san. Juvia told you Gray-sama was innocent", she said. "Forgive me, miss", said Grim. "Would you be willing to help me one more time?", he asked. She nodded. "I want you to search this building for anything out of the ordinary. I'm going to investigate, as well", he said. Juvia did as she was asked, even if she didn't fully know the reason why. Grim had a hunch. Surely Makarov should have fought harder for the innocence of his precious family. It was strange how compliant he had been at the beginning. Grim thought hard. It was true that as the investigation had gone on, both men slowly changed back to their usual selves. There had to be something here to explain it all. Having overheard part of the conversation, Senka returned to Asra. Surely she would know something about it.

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Shards, part 9

Senka stared at her uncooperative ward. The Rainjinshuu and Elfman watched from their posts. Laxus stepped beside Senka. Asra watched him closely. "Are you going to behave or not?", asked Senka. Asra grinned in response. "Why should I?", she taunted. Senka took a deep breath. Turning, she said, "Should you really be here, dragon slayer? Aren't you supposed to be looking after the girl?" Laxus smirked. "I wanted to see what was so interesting", he said. He leaned closer to inspect the captive. "You took out Natsu?", he asked. "And if I did?", replied Asra. His gaze narrowed. Stepping back, he said, "She doesn't look very dangerous to me." Senka gave him him an icy stare. "You don't get it, do you?", she said. "Maybe if you explained things to us, we would", ventured Freed. Evergreen and Elfman exchanged glances before nodding in agreement.

Senka sighed. "Very well", she said. "Asra was dangerous before she recovered the ancient arts. She's always had the innate ability to drain a person of the magic or energy", she began. "I know this because she is my cousin", she sated grimly. Everyone looked on in interest. "I, on the other hand, have always had the innate ability to simply block someone's magic and energy. It was always my job to keep her in check", she said. "You do such a good job of it, too", taunted Asra. Ignoring her, Senka continued her tale. "When we became teenagers, Asra got worse. She lost all semblance of the innocent girl I used to play with. She became...violent. She took whatever she wanted and anyone who got in her way were left in a near coma state. Meanwhile, she used their stolen energy to hightail it elsewhere. I took it upon myself to track her and bring her to justice", she explained. "At some point, she found her newest tricks. I don't know where or when they she acquire the ancient knowledge. She's never been willing to tell me", she said. "And then I thought, wouldn't it be nice if I used my new skills to make the fortune I've always deserved?", interrupted Asra. "I easily mixed the two magics together. Your little friend is the result of my grandest experiment", she crowed.

Elfman swallowed hard. It took everything to contain himself during her little outburst. "When the transformation is complete, he'll split open and I'll be able to take his heart, a shining new dragon slayer lacrima. You can imagine the value on such a commodity", said Asra. "Can you reverse it?", asked Elfman. Senka looked upon him with a sad smile. Asra chuckled at her handiwork. Laxus stepped forward and grabbed a hold of her shirt. "Can it be reversed?", he repeated. Asra stared at him defiantly. "Would you take his place?", she asked. He thrust her back into her seat. "Answer them", said Senka. Asra sighed. Her fun was over. "You're already on the right path. If your friends can get to him in time, he might stand a chance. They'll have to traverse his mindscape to find whatever is left of his consciousness. With enough force, he might fend off my magic...to an extent", she replied. "What do you mean?", asked Ever. "Who knows? There's a first time for everything, right?", taunted Asra.

Elsewhere in the guild, Juvia reported back to Grim. She had found nothing out of the ordinary. Grim, however, held up a small empty vial. "See this?", he asked. She nodded. Grim sniffed the vial inquisitively. "As I expected", he began. "What is it?", asked Juvia. "This once held some form of magic; Potion or even a powder...The kind that messes with people's emotions", he explained. Juvia's eyes widened. When had Asra slipped that into the guild? The two went to report their findings to Makarov.

In Natsu's dream world, Happy panted as he felt his way along a glowing wall. He could here someone. Looking ahead, he could just make out Lucy's huddled form. Approaching her carefully, he asked, "IS that you, Lucy?". One never new what was a figment here. She glanced up in surprise. Tears streamed her reddened cheeks. "Happy?", she ventured. Glad to see she wasn't a memory, Happy ran to meet her. "Lucy! I've looked everywhere and I still haven't found Natsu!", he cried. She pat his head and forced a smile. "It's okay. We found him", she replied. He looked up with excitement. "Really?!"

Inside the next chamber, Lisanna stepped back, breathlessly awaiting a response. Natsu's cold eyes glanced up at her. She gasped in anticipation. "Natsu, it's me", she ventured with a smile. His lips barely moved. No sound came out. "Natsu?", she said with worry. Footsteps were fast approaching behind her. "Natsu!, cried Happy as he ran forward. Lucy stood in the doorway, unable to carry herself forward. Lisanna turned in surprise. "You made it!", she said with relief. Her eyes settled on Lucy. Immediately, she knew at least something had been overheard if not seen. Happy hugged the glass encasing Natsu's leg. "Natsu, wake up!", he cried. Lisanna sent Lucy a faint smile. Finally, Lucy came forward. Lisanna watched her closely as Happy tried everything to free his friend.

"What did you see?", asked Lisanna shyly. Lucy's cheeks brightened, but she said nothing. Lisanna sighed. "I'm sorry you saw that", she said softly. Lucy looked up to meet her gaze. "I shouldn't have been watching", she ceded. Happy tried anything he could think of. He hit the crystals, kicked them, even tried to bite one. Nothing worked. Panting with exhaustion, he turned to the girls. "What do we do?", he asked with tears in his eyes. "Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard. There's no way he's completely given up", stated Lucy. Lisanna smiled in response. "We just have to remind him", she added. The girls nodded to one another. Happy wasn't sure what he had missed, but didn't have much time to think about it. The entire room began to quake. Struggling for balance Lucy cried, "What's happening?!" Happy clung to one of the spire's imprisoning his partner.

In the physical world, everyone looked over Natsu's crystalline body in horror. His chest stopped rising. Erza grasped his glass shoulders and shouted for him to fight it. Gray held the shaken Mira. Something bad was happening. Makarov, Grim, and Juvia burst into the room. Juvia gasped and blushed at the sight of Gray holding another woman. Grim quickly leaned over Natsu's body. Peering close, he uttered, "Bring the girl". Erza continued to try to reach her friend. Gray ran passed the group into the hall. Within minutes, Senka thrusted Asra through the door. "Look what you're doing!", said Erza. "How do we stop it, Asra?", asked Senka. Asra's expression shifted subtly. "Asra!", shouted Grim. She sighed. There was no use fighting now. Before she could have truly have a change of heart, Natsu's core cracked open. Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy were now trapped in Natsu's dreamscape. Warren could not wake them. Mira began to cry as a chunk of crystal separated from the rest and started to glow. "The lacrima...", said Senka.

Back in the glass chamber, everything was pitch black. Lisanna sat on the floor, holding her head. "What happened?", she asked. Lucy glanced around in the darkness. Seeing nothing, she shouted for Warren. He did not respond. A faint red light glowed from Natsu's chest. It was barely enough illuminate the faces around him. Lucy looked close. His eyes were now completely dark. A sharp crackle sounded as the spire holding his left arm separated down the middle. Lucy grabbed Happy just before the shards impaled him. Natsu's arm now hung limply at his side. One by one, the others spires followed suit. "We're too late", gasped Lisanna, horrified. Natsu fell to the floor as the last crystal gave way. The light from his chest flickered, but remained. Lisanna sat in shock. Lucy crawled beside her fallen comrade. Happy took his place on Natsu's other side. Shaking his friend's arm, he pleaded with him to wake up. Lucy slowly placed her shaking hand over the soft light. Her guild mark lit up as she did so.

In the medical ward, Asra said, "Don't touch anything. This is my first human trial. I don't know if I can fix him", she said. "Fix him?!", vented Erza. Gray grabbed the girl's arm. "Tell us what to do. We have to try", he said. Asra had never seen such companionship. It kindled something deep inside she thought had died. "Bring the other slayers", she said. Makarov nodded to Mira. "Are you crazy?!", said Grim. "Do it", said the master. Everyone was ordered outside of the room. Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy had been laid out on nearby beds. Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus stood over the glass body. Senka held Asra's arm tightly. "No tricks", she said. Asra nodded solemnly. Charle looked helplessly to her partner. Her vision had come true. "What now?", asked Wendy, determined to save her friend. "Try to overload it", said Asra. "Gajeel looked at her scornfully. "That's it?", he said. She nodded. "Senka, you have release my magic", said Asra. With a deathly stare, Makarov nodded. Senka released the seal. Asra stepped forward. Placing a hand on Natsu's leg, she took a deep breath. With another nod from their master, each other other dragon slayers concentrated. They sent their magic forward into the lacrima.

Out in the hall, Elfman held his sister's hand. Ever watched them with sullen eyes. Bickslow put a hand on her shoulder and Freed gave an assuring smile. Erza crossed her arms, holding herself tightly. Gray and Juvia looked to one another and hoped for the best. Levy held Lily close while Warren listened with his mind, searching for any spark of Natsu or the others.

In the darkened dome, the light over Natsu's heart began to glow brighter. If one peered hard enough, you could just make out the faces of the others outside, fighting to help. "Lisanna", said Lucy. She looked up from her tears. Happy watched the glow intently. Slowly Lisanna came beside the exceed. With a nod, it was silently agreed upon. They would try to add their magic, as well. After several exhausting minutes of failure, it became clear that the changes did not affect the barrier on their power. "Not yet", stated Lucy. "If our magic can't get through, maybe out hearts will", she said. Lifting Natsu's right hand, she placed it firmly over her heart. Lisanna followed suit. Glancing between them, Happy watched both guild marks light up. He placed his tiny paws over the light and called out for his friend. His mark, too, began to glow.

Outside, an intense surge of magic flowed into the lacrima. "Keep trying", said Makarov. While the triple dragons poured their power into Natsu, Asra concentrated to retrieve her own. Slowly, Natsu's guild mark began to shine. Grim watched intently, praying for the best.

Inside the dream world, Natsu's mark there, too, had began to glow. Color slowly returned to his face. His features moved in strained tics. "Lucy...", he whispered. She clutched his hand tightly and thought hard of every happy memory they shared. Lisanna gave a faint defeated grin, but concentrated, too. Happy poured everything he had into this. He would not leave his best friend behind.

In the med ward, Asra's hands took on crystalline features. Light glowed up through her wrists as she strained to pull only the crystal magic from the body. Slowly, skin began to appear. The chasm in Natsu's chest began to close. Charle watched, fascinated. "Keep going!", she encouraged. Senka watched Asra with mixed emotions. What would be the the end result here?

Finally, a loud 'pop' resounded as Natsu gasped for air. His lungs were back. Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus kept up the pace. They were exhausted, but if they failed, Natsu would be lost forever. Senka was the only one present to notice Asra's changes. Everyone else was focused solely on Natsu. Asra was turning in his place. She knew this, yet grinned to herself. She saw it as a fitting punishment. She released Natsu as the last of the glass disappeared from his body. All at once, Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy awoke. The dragon slayers stepped back, completely drained. Natsu was breathing peacefully, as if he'd simply been asleep. His eyes creased open. Makarov and Grim stared into his face. "What happened?", said Natsu weakly.

In the hall, Warren gave a smile and a nod. Everyone held their breath. Grim slowly opened the door. He stepped into the hall in his usual dark demeanor. Spirits began to fall. Slowly removing his blackened glasses, he looked up with bright blue eyes. "He's all right", he said with a grin. The news spread through guild quickly and an uproar ensued. Inside the room, Lisanna smiled to Lucy. Offering a friendly hand, she said, "Looks like you're in the lead." Lucy blushed, but accepted the gesture. Happy rushed to Natsu, clinging to his friend with tears flowing. Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus smiled, their work complete. The group from the hall poured in. Evergreen her partners praised Laxus for a job well done and led him to rest. Gajeel leaned on Levy with a grin. Lily nodded with approval. Wendy hugged Charle with tears of joy. She had finally helped save her friend. Makarov joined in the cheering while Senka watched her cousin slowly turn to dust. With a sad smile, she made her leave of the guild with silent dignity.

The next day, the entire building was as loud as ever. Everyone drank and laughed. Cana was nice enough to share the booze in celebration and Reedus captured much of the excitement on canvas. Dancing, feasts, and song filled the day. Natsu laughed from his seat. He wasn't allowed to join in full force just yet. Lucy sat beside him with a shy smile. Who knew what the future would bring?

The End 


End file.
